Brothers
by Blackie Berlitz and Aster
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on the Brother characters of Vampire Knight.
1. Rido Ruins Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It is the property of Matsuri Hino

This one shot is rated: T (just to be safe)

* * *

A trail of dark red was the only thing that marred the otherwise untouched snow that blanketed the forest. It was a very cold, yet clear, night making it easy to see the stars and three courter moon from far below. No animals seemed to be out that night, nor were any people. No, they were probably much too smart to venture into the frozen waste land outside.

Only one living thing was on the move that night. Rido Kuran made his way, limping, home. Behind him he left a trail of blood that could be traced back to the puddle in his shoe and up his right leg to his knee, where a rip in his pants reviled a flap of hanging skin.

He had travelled quite a way and was quickly losing strength. He stumbled on, panting, trying to catch his breath. His vision was becoming bleary, and his head felt as though it was spinning. The entire world was spinning. With a dramatic sigh, Rido spun on his heel and collapsed into the natural snow bank, his arms crossed on his chest.

"No, no, no!" Juri Kuran stomped forward. "Rido, you ruin everything".

Juri smacked her older brother on the head.

"I should have known better then to cast you a the tragic hero"

Rido jumped to his feet.

"Then why didn't you give the part to your darling Haruka?" he spat.

"Because my hero has an enchanted eye, your Heterochromia is perfect for that." Juri yelled back. "And what do you mean 'your darling Haruka'?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean".

Juri was about to make a reply when she heard the snow being shifted behind her.

"Juri, I think I broke it".

Juri turned to see her other older brother standing there, a worried look on his face. In his hands was the video camera, the film spilling out from its insides. It looked as though he had tried to stuff the film back in, and in doing so, had ripped it.

Juri felt her anger over flow. She barred her fangs, a low growl escaped her. She grabbed the camera out of Haruka's hands and stomped off toward the mansion.

For the first time Haruka turned to Rido.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"My guess is PMS, Bro" Rido answered.

Haruka looked confused.

"What's PMS?"  
Rido cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older. "

* * *

A/N:Heterochromia- The condidtion of haveing two different colour eyes.

Also, sorry about Haruka's not knowing about PMS...I know...he should at his age (Juri is around 15 in this story), but I have alway thought of Haruka being the ...forgive me...slow Kuran sibling. Not retarded, mind you, just a tad slow. Sorry Haruka fans.


	2. Games

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

This oneshot is rated: **T**

* * *

"Why do Mommies and Daddies sleep together?" Yuki asked her brother, late one night.

"Because they love each other very much?" Kaname answered, hoping it would satisfy the young girl's curiosity.

"I love you very much Big Brother" Yuki said with a smile "Can I Sleep with you?"

"Auh...well"

"And we can play games like Mommy and Daddy right?" Yuki asked her eyes wide with hope.

"Games?" Kaname repeated.

"Ah huh" Yuki nodded. "I heard them, the bed was creaking and Mommy was giggling and the sounded like they were having lots of fun"

Kaname blushed in realization at what his sister had heard and even more at what she was unknowingly asking for.

"Yes we can play games like that...when you are older"

"Why?"

"Because those games are for grownups only"

"Why?"  
"Hmm" Kaname tried to come up with a good answer. "Because some parts of the game won't work unless you are grownup. It won't be as much fun"

"Oh" Yuki looked disappointed "What's the game called?"

Kaname only knew one way to deal with this

"MOM!" he yelled.


	3. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: Still do not own Vampire Knight.

This oneshot is rated: **M**

Warnings: **Semi-yaoi, self pleasure, embarrassed siblings. **

* * *

"Ah!" Hanabusa gasped, as he continued to glide his closed fist up and down his hard shaft. His hips bucked in time to his hand's rhythm. His lust filled eyes turned toward the picture, from which the eyes of his beloved watched him. Hanabusa's other hand trailed down his body to toy with his balls.

"Oh!" Hanabusa was panting hard, sweat pooling on his sheets. "Kaname" he moaned.

His hand moved faster. Wave after wave of pleasure spread through his body. His hips bucked hard as he reached climax.

Hanabusa was breathing heavily, his eyes still on the photo of Kaname. He moved his hands from his sticky lower parts and wiped them off on his sheets.

* * *

Hanabusa made his way to the nearest washroom. He needed to clean himself up and rid himself of the scent of his earlier activities. He was nearly there, when I door opened up into the hall, and Tsukiko stepped out.

Hanabusa felt panic set in. He knew she would be able to identify the smell lingering on him, but for some reason she looked nervous.

The two stared at each other, wide eyed. Hanabusa could smell the distinct scent coming from his sister.

"Ummmm..."

"Agh..."

The siblings could no longer look each other in the eye.

* * *

A/N: Next up...The Kiryu twins, but I have to get The Emperor and the Knight chaper 2 up first.


End file.
